Computing devices can be used to create and manage documents for a user. Documents can include text documents, spreadsheets, pictures, videos, presentations, e-mail messages or web pages, for example. A user can create documents on one or more computing devices and store the documents locally or on a server to allow the stored documents to be accessed on multiple computing devices. Storing documents on a server, sometimes called “cloud” storage, permits a document to be shared among users so as to permit documents to be viewed and edited by more than one user on more than one computing device.